


2p!Canada x Reader~ Bear Paws

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never knew taking a hike in the woods would turn out this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p!Canada x Reader~ Bear Paws

The forest was beautiful covered in snow. 

Everything about the place enthralled you, as if you had been transported to a whole other world. At the moment you were walking the trails of one of Canada's National Parks, feet crunching against the snow that slowly fell the night before. Your excitement in finally being able to walk the trails made you ignore the cold wind nipping at the skin of your face.

You were happy you brought the right clothes, and that is was cloudy out. You didn't want to get burned from the suns glare against the pure white snow. You idly kicked at the snow layering the ground in an icy embrace. Decked out in snow pants, a thick jacket, boots, and a scarf to match you didn't think you would freeze. Oh yeah...

You felt around the fluffy pockets of your jacket for a moment before pulling out a white wool hat with little red maple leaves decorating the rim, pulling it onto you head and messing up your (h/c) hair.

_"E-excuse m-me miss? Do you n-not have a hat?" a ghostly quiet voice drifted into your ears, making you look around and see a boy your age with blonde hair and sweet violet eyes. You could tell he was a bit nervous even with his glasses hiding his eyes. You couldn't believe you missed him._

_"Ops! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" you quickly apologized, "A hat? Do I need one?" the snow wasn't falling or anything..._

_"You should, people lose most of their body heat through their head..." the Canadian seemed to strengthen his voice in seriousness, though the gentle tone didn't dissipate. He seemed sweet. You couldn't help but smile at his worry but just about squeal when a small polar bear comes into view and stumbles to the sweet boys feet._

_"Oh! There you are Kumajiro, I was starting to get worried!" He then picks up the small animal and holds him out to check him before wrapping the fluffy thing into his arms. The animal makes an odd sound, making the blond frown before mumbling, "I'm Canada. You know that..."_

_You couldn't help but giggle, the scene was too adorable. "I don't know how you managed to keep a polar bear as a pet, but you both are cute together. Its very fitting." This makes the boy blush, his glasses fogging up a bit from the heat in his cheeks._

_"T-Thank you..." He seemed to be flustered by the comment but eyes sparked for a second before rushing into a tiny shack that was the pass house, coming out with a white hat and a black walkie-talkie. The blond shuffles the bear into one arm and holds out the items, which you quickly take gratefully. "I would feel better if you wore the hat, j-just to keep warm you see...also." His voice shifted into one serious yet gentle, holding your gaze. "There are chances that you may come across poachers or get trapped or injured in an animal trap. The people here try to keep them out but there are always men slipping past us you see. If you come across a poacher or a trap, please use that walkie-talkie to contact me."_

_You nod at him, agreeing easily. The thought of poachers here saddened you, you never understood the minds of the greedy. He then smiles, a blush invading his cheeks once again, "Alright, you have a nice time! If you don't come back by Eight then i'll have a search party come after you. Please be safe." You waved as you parted them, smiling at the cute little wave from both the Canadian and the bear._

A warmth filled your chest, people like him really existed. You stopped here and there to rest your aching legs and search the scene for small animals and such. A couple of hours in and you have already seen small animals of many kinds; rabbits, rodents, foxes, various birds, you even got to see a moose here and there lazily grazing under the snow. You pretty much seen all you wanted to see, plus your legs were burning with the hiking up the trails. If you went back now you may see that violet eyed boy again...

You were about to head back, brushing snow off of your pants but a sick feeling invaded your senses. You listened closely feeling off about the place when you notice that the sounds of busy nature were gone. It was dead silent. Even the gentle breeze had stilled. That feeling of dread intensified when you hear a crack in the distance, followed by an inhuman cry and birds rushing out of the trees into the air. 

You didn't know what just happened but it didn't sound good, you were about to leave when you catch a glimpse of fading tracks of boots in the snow. Normally this wouldn't bother you, only they were leading off the trail and into the thick brush of the woods. You were torn, hands tightening around the black device in your hand and staring off into the direction of the sound of grunts and growls. Do I go back and get help from a ranger? You didn't even know where you were. Besides if you left with good intentions would it be too late by the time you got back? 

Steeling yourself you run in the direction of the strangled cries, ignoring your danger senses that were blaring like a siren in your mind. You stick the black device in your pocket and glance frantically around for a sign of panic, the sound of struggling pausing as you neared it. After what felt like years of running you freeze, coming across a sick sight and trembling at a loud growl that was more than angry.

There in the mass of trees and snow, was the biggest bear you had ever seen in your life. The huge snow white beast was angrily trying to pull itself away from a bear trap that snapped around is front leg, viciously tearing into its thick skin and bone. You could tell from as far as you were that the bone was snapped, its huge paw uselessly flopping around as the beast tried to pull itself out of the metal jaws grasp. Blotches of red covered the ground and specked the pure white fur of the bears front legs. It made you sick, that a beast this huge would be affected by such an evil tool. 

The arctic beast rears its head and roars angrily at you quaking form, shocking you still even from a distance. Its livid red orbs locked onto your form, chilling you to the bone. You knew it thought it was you that did this, you knew by the way it through caution to the wind and tried to rampage at you, injuring itself further as it tried to snap at you. 

You quickly whipped out the walkie-talkie, trying to ignore the enraged growls around you, "H-Hello! There is a bear out here and its trapped! There's a bear trap around its leg, it looks badly injured- Hello?! Hello?!" you were only met with static before it cut out sound completely. You shake it a bit, dreading the blinking red light telling you the batteries were dead. You curse.

You couldn't tell if it was the way you were quaking in nerves, the way your voice was shaking, or the fact that you were weaponless, but the large animal abandons his angry growling to yank more at the metal holding him down. You were not a threat to him, that much was obvious. You gasp as the bears pulling reveals another hidden metal jaw under the snow. There were more. "S-Stop!" You knew that it wasn't going to listen, yet you tried. Your voice seemed to spark in the animal, it paused just out of the recognition off your voice before yanking some more, almost stepping its back paw in the second trap.

You instantly dug around the snow, finding a decent sized rock before chucking it at the metal jaws in the snow. You almost missed it but managed to set the trigger off, flinching as it snapped together with crushing force. This made the animal jump around, growling and glancing at you quickly. 

'Its going to hurt itself more if it continues to struggle like that....' you shout to yourself. You were positive that the owner of these traps will be back soon, you didn't want to be here when that happened. Knowing your phone didn't have reception you checked it anyways. Nothing. You had to get it out, you couldn't leave knowing it was here suffering until...

You felt sick as tears pricked at your eyes, well what can I do? There was nothing.

A cry of pain shattered your heart as the white animal plops into the snow and starts crying out. As if calling for something or someone. You instantly move toward the rumbling beast, hatching an idea. It was risky but...

A shocked growl leaves the arctic bear as you slowly, cautiously step towards him. Yelping when you almost stepped on a trap of your own. (e/c) orbs scanned the area and found a thick stick, grabbing it you slowly make your way to the bear.

You really wondered if it was truly wild. It didn't seem so, not with the way it watched you with deep curiosity, though the caution was still there.

You slipped to the ground, making yourself seem much smaller to the large animal, slowly reaching for its trapped paw. 

It instantly growled and pulled its arm as far away as possible, not trusting at all. It surprised you more it didn't take a snap at you while it had the chance.

Trying to stay calm you reach for him again, suceeding on laying your hand on the freezing metal. This is whem you knew he was somewhat tame, because he did nothing to jolt away this time.

Praying for the best you try to pry is open with your hands but it doesnt budge, only making the beast above you whine. You try again and shove the thick stick imbetween the teeth of the trap, slowly trying to shove it downwards until it opened enough to get the paw out. 

You didnt get very far before you heard the meyalic sound of a cocked gun and a deep grunt behind you.

"Now look what we have here, a hero huh?" you instantly spin around, coming face to face with a loaded gun, "How cute."

This mans voice was bitter, his shoulder already carying mutliple fox skins. Seeing them lifeless and draped unnaturally across this sick mans body made you want to hurl. The beast beside you growled, angrily bearing its teeth at the dark eyed poacher. 

The man doesn't even bat an eyelash. 

"Your trying to release my biggest catch of the day?" he asks, though he already knowd the answer and tsks, " Well, if you were to do that it wouldn't last another night with an injury like that." 

He was right about that and it filled you with anger that this man, this coward hiding behind tricks and traps sealed this animals fate. Angry tears rushed down your face, glaring at the man in front of you.

"Dont cry, lass." the man points the gun at the large polar bear, making you scramble up and in front of its path. The man grunts irritably.

"I wasn't going to kill you girl, but you leave me no choice it seems. You can join it in death then." this thought chills you, freezes your limbs in place and makes you shut your eyes in fear. 

Both of you were unaware of the fact the the bear in question was slowly unjaming the trap and had slipped its broken paw out of its death grip. The man moves to sqeeze the trigger when a thick, dull crack invades your ears.

You open your eyes and flinch when you see the poachers lifeless body drop to the ground, revealing the legs of another man before white fur envelops your senses, blocking off the image. 

You look down at the bears paw to see that the beast was favoring it, obviously shattered. You felt a warmth invade your chest when you realize it was trying to protect you. 

You felt the footsteps of a man nearing you and looked up to meet lazy violet orbs staring you down. You yelp and scramble back into the chest of the white bear, put off by the bloodied hockey stick in his grip. You vaguely noticed the light clothes he was wearing and messy attire. You watched his dull orbs flicker to the walkie-talkie hanging out of your pocket.

"It seems like you have some very bad luck, eh?" his voice caught you off guard, it wasn't exactly warm like the other Canadian you met today but you could tell that the sharpness wasn't from him being hostile. He then turns to the large beast and ruffles its hair on its head. You were shocked when the bear made a growling sound, but it was more playful than angry.

"Looks like someone saved your ass Kuma." he then lifts his paw and gingerly prods at it eyes darkening, "Well fuck..." He then proceeded to ignore you and yank out the traps from the ground, grumbling to himself angrily.

All you could do is watch in silence, not knowing if you should leave or stay to help out and the angry Canadian. That decision was quickly made for you.

"Are you gonna just stand there or help out, woman?" The sharpness in his tone made you flinch, which he didn't see as he kicked around the snow to check for more. "Damn poachers. Need to stay the hell out..." 

Kuma nudges you slightly with his giant head and you pout, leaning down and wrapping the hat around its joint. Then quickly got to picking up the deactivated traps, trying to ignore the lifeless body nearby. The adrenaline in your system started to fade away and the shock of what happened started to return to you. Your knees were trying to give out underneath you from the weight of stress starting to push you down. You idly heard the sound of a fading voice before starts started to invade your vision. One last glimpse of the body in the snow done you over as you blacked out, falling against the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything felt warm. 

You grumbled as consciousness pulled on you, making you sit up and rub your eyes. 

Huh? You opened your (e/c) eyes and froze. You were on a couch; warm blankets wrapped around your frame, your wet clothes nowhere to be found, surrounded by pillows...

You jumped when you felt movement on the other end of the couch. Your hair falling in front of your face a bit as you scrambled to sit up. 

Across the couch was the man from earlier, looking over at you for a moment before standing and leaving the room with a grunt. 

Blinking, you take in your surroundings, pulling the blankets closer to your body. You were in a cabin, the detailed wooden walls were comforting along with a large fireplace that was crackling with waves of bright flames. For being a cabin in the woods you were surprised to not see any mounted head of animals, or even a gun for that matter. 

Snoring in the corner of the room was Kuma, paw wrapped up and sleeping soundly. The sight gave you a quick releif, this man made sure he was safe. 

Heave footsteps draw your eyes to said man as he enters the room again, sunglasses hiding his eyes and a scowl on his lips. You were wary when he sits down next to you and hands you a white mug. As much as he puts you off something about the way he looks now makes him seem a bit...nervous.

"What the hell are you staring at, just take the damn thing." hmm maybe not.

You do as he tells you, instantly bringing the cup to your lips. Even without seeing his eyes you could tell he was watching you. Sipping at the hot liquid your eyes light up, lightly humming in appriciation.

"I havent had hot chocolate since I was a child." happiness flooded into your voice, catching he blonde man off guard. All you have been so far is skittish. He nods in responce.

You glance at him again, really taking in his features. It was ironic to you that he was wearing sunglasses indoors, maybe he has weak eyes? He was wearing a dark red pleated shirt with dark pants, his boots kicked off by the coffeetable. His rolled up sleves showed off just a bit of muscle when he wraps his arm around the back of the couch. His longer hair was pulled back messily, except for a random curl that bobbed against nature beside his head. You kinda missed his eyes...

"Thank you for saving me from that man." you say quietly, your voice tightening from nerves, "My name is (y/n)." You set down the mug on the table for fear you may drop it.

He seems to notice your discomfort, sighing and removing his gladses to rub his face. "troublesome..." you catch him grumble quietly, bit for some reason it didnt seem rude. "No need to thank me, he shouldn't have been there" 

His eyes drifted to the sleeping form of his pet, you could see his jaw clench angrily. "I should thank you, for distracting him long enough. I saw how you jammed the trap."

You didn't know what to say, you didnt expect him to thank you. Your mind flickered to the scene again.

"What did you do with....u-um" your voice caught.

"Dont worry about it. The scavenger animals need to eat too." this idea didnt really bother you.

You still felt drained, you were grateful for what this boy has done for you, even if he seems rough around the edges.

"My name is Mathew." you glance over at him and smile as he looks back before quickly looking away. You lean against him no longer cautious of his gruff language and appearance. You felt him stiffen for a moment, but quickly recovers by snorting and turning his head away.

He didnt move away, or push you away.

You sigh happily, settling down and missing the light blush on the Canadians face.


End file.
